random_elimination_tablefandomcom-20200213-history
TS3 Hunger Games (Season 1)
Season One of The Sims 3 Hunger Games is a reality show challenge created in The Sims 3. The Games typically consist of eight sims from across the various towns in The Sims 3. The winner will recieve the rest of their life to live, a lush, luxurious mansion to spend the rest of their days in their choosing, as well as a cash prize of $150,000. Season One was won by Suzy Strummer. Contestants Sunset Valley #Male - Christopher Steel #Female - Jamie Jolina Hidden Springs #Male - Peter Winterly #Female - Ella Carlisle Bridgeport #Male - Matty Crewe #Female - Suzy Strummer Riverview #Male - Hal Breckenridge #Female - Heather Crosby The Slave : The Slave BIKELOL Score Table *‡ = Recieved a Meal *If a sim wins a main challenge, they will recieve a win. *If a sim was close to, but did not win a main challenge they will recieve a high. *If a sim was in the bottom of a challenge's score, they will recieve a low. *If a sim breaks a rule or comes in last in a challenge's score, they will recieve a punishment. *If a sim is killed during the death challenge, they recieve a red died. *If a sim is killed outside the death challenge, they recieve a dark red died. Episodes 'Episode One, "Hungry Sims, Hungry Games"' The contestants arrived from their home Districts and were set up in the house, Hal quickly began to show his social skills by chatting up all the girls and even some of the guys. Matty, Ella, and Heather did a lot of swimming and Ella got a nice tan. As the day progressed and the sun went down, things already proved stressful as Suzy, Ella, and Jamie were left without beds and were forced to wait it out without sleep, even though they could have napped on one of the available couches, had they so choosed. The next morning, the first two of the three available meals were set out for whoever was able enough to get to them first and Peter was abled to score one of them, Ella grabbed the second soon after him, waking herself to do so. After some quiet, the sims were asked to gather themselves and prepare for their first challenge. A game of foosball would decide who recieved the first stay in the Winner's Cabin. Round 1 Suzy vs Christopher Matty vs Hal Heather vs Ella Jamie vs Peter Round 2 Suzy vs Matty Ella vs Peter Final Round Matty vs Peter Peter took the win, scoring the Winner's Cabin. He was given the option to take in a friend, too and chose Suzy, his highest relationship. Peter was also rewarded with immunity from the death challenge the next day. After the challenge, Christopher was able to get the final meal of the day and Heather earned a punishment for trying to feed the whole group when the fridge was open. She had to spend 6 hours trapped in a box. The following morning, the sims were tasked with the Swim! death challenge, they would be forced to continuously swim for hours until one of them perished. In the end, it was Hal who was killed. Reward Challenge: Foosball Challenge Winner: Peter (and Suzy, as Peter's choice) Reward: Stay in Winner's Cabin Punishment: Isolation Punishment Winner: Heather Death Challenge: Swim until someone dies Deaths: Hal Breckenridge 'Episode Two, "Hungry, Hungry Sim-bos!"' At the start of the day, The Slave arrived and was transported to his perminent home where he would watch over and cook for the games. He got adjusted before making two nice plates of food for whoever was quick enough to grab them. Quickly smelling the meals, Christopher dashed for his prized plate of mac n' cheese while Suzy grabbed a tofu dog, leaving the other six sims to wait for the final meal of the day. For their reward challenge, the contestants had to do an archery challenge. Whoever could get the most shots out of three would win the reward, a woohoo with the slave and the winner's cabin. While the challenge was attempted, the slave snuck the final meal in the house, which was spotted and eaten by Matty. Challenge Peter - 2 out of 3 Jamie - 0 out of 3 Ella - 0 out of 3 (quit) Heather - 0 out of 3 (quit) Matty - 1 out of 3 Christopher - 2 out of 3 Suzy - 3 out of 3 Surprisingly, Suzy struck the dummy all three times - winning her the reward challenge and giving her immunity from the next death challenge. Since Ella and Heather both refused to even attempt the challenge, they would both recieve the punishment. The next day, a maze was constructed with four plates of food placed inside it, a vending machine, and 2 balls. Whoever found the food, would be allowed to eat and survive. Whoever found one of the balls would be safe, but recieve nothing, and whoever found the vending machine OR Hal's grave sight would be trapped and starve to death. The six contestants, excluding the immune Suzy, started out in the middle of the maze and would have to find their way out. Christopher, Jamie, Peter, and Matty were able to grab the meals, leaving Ella and Heather to find the vending machine, or a ball to declare themselves safe. Ella escaped, leaving Heather behind to die, which she did after several hours. Main Challenge: Archery Challenge Winner: Suzy Reward: Woohoo with Slave ;D Punishment: No bathroom privleges for 4 days. Punishment Winner: Ella and Heather Death Challenge: The Hunger Maze Deaths: Heather Crosby 'Episode Three, "Let's Play a Game Called Starvation"' The next episode started out with The Slave making a meal for himself, which was also used to put out the first meal of the day: pancakes. Ella, Christopher, and Jamie began to head for it until it was decided they would have to work for it. The plate was teleported to various spots around the house and whoever could find it first could eat it; with some quick thinking, Christopher was able to grab it. A little later, the main challenge was announced: table tennis. Each sim would face another until a winner was decided. After round 1, the sims took a break for meal chance #2, which went to eventually went to Jamie. While the others thought they'd lost their chance.. the day's third meal was then placed while they were distracted, it did not go unnoticed by Peter and he were able to eat, too. After some sleep, they'd finish their tournament. Round 1 Peter '''vs Jamie Ella vs '''Matty Suzy vs Christopher Round 2 Peter vs Matty Final Suzy vs Matty In the wee hours of the morning, Ella starved to death. She hadn't eaten for several days since she always missed out on her chance at meals. Due to the starvation rule, the sims were allowed to order pizza and eat, they would also be exempt from the death challenge that day. After the tennis table tournament continued, Suzy walked away as the winner for the second challenge in a row, granting her immunity from the next death challenge. Main Challenge: Table Tennis Tourney Challenge Winner: Suzy Reward: Immunity Punishment: None given Punishment Winner: N/A Death Challenge: None given Deaths: Ella Carlisle 'Episode Four, "Frozen"' The sims were getting settled in for the night when Jamie decided to head outside to play some foosball, she spotted a random woman, Tuesday Sears, in the house pool and per the rules, she was instantly killed for trespassing. The next morning, the first meal was put out and it was eaten by Matty. Not soon after that, the sims were asked to prepare for the day's main challenge: bull riding, mechanical anyway. The sim with the best time would be the winner, the one with the worst would earn the punishment. Peter: 58.4 Matty: 43.5 Jamie: 28.2 Christopher: 25.2 Suzy: 20.0 Since Peter won the challenge, he would win the Winner's Cabin - but he would not ''be recieving immunity. Suzy's time was the worst, so she would have an extra hour in the death challenge, which would be particularly harsh for the sims this week as they would be trapped in a box and forced to survive as long as possible in a blizzard. Before that though, the final two meals were placed and then picked up by Christopher and Peter, although Jamie wasn't far behind. The sims then got some rest for the challenge the following day. Because this would be a long challenge, it was decided that two meals would go out during it and who ever was able to recieve them would be safe. Suzy and Christopher were able to dig through the snow and find the meals, leaving Jamie, Matty, and Peter to fend for themselves in the cold. In the end, Peter was the fourth sim to be killed. As a result of his death, the sim in second place in the main challenge (Matty) automatically recieves the win. '''Main Challenge:' (Mechanical) Bull Riding Challenge Winner: Matty Reward: Their 4 locked wishes fufilled. Punishment: Extra hour in death challenge Punishment Winner: Suzy Death Challenge: Frozen Deaths: Tuesday Sears and Peter Winterly 'Episode Five, "Jelly Death!"' As night set upon the house, Suzy and Christopher spent some time together watching the night sky. After some time together, the pair had a heated moment and kissed. The following morning when the first meal was set out, Jamie (being the first sim to wake) was able to eat it and get her fill for the day. The main challenge for the day, skeeball, was announced and the top 4 would each take their turn to see who would win the final stay in the winner's cabin before the finale. Jamie and Christopher had high hopes since neither of them had won a challenge yet. When Matty took his turn, he was forced to stop as he randomly had to vomit.. gross. Challenge Scores: Christopher: 13,000 Jamie: 21,000 Matty: 11,000 Suzy: 19,000 To her delight, Jamie was the winner. Matty's sudden sickness seemed to weigh on him as he recieved the lowest score. As the next two meals went out, Suzy and Christopher were able to get and eat them. The sims were given the next five hours to rest themselves before the death challenge: the jelly bean tree. The unassuming little tree was the host to various kinds of jelly beans, one of which would spell death for any sim who was unlucky enough to eat it. After several attempts, and some interesting outcomes, Matty was the unlucky sim to pluck the death jelly bean. Main Challenge: Skeeball Challenge Winner: Jamie Reward: A makeover Punishment: None given Punishment Winner: N/A Death Challenge: Jelly Beans Deaths: Matty Crewe 'Episode Six, "The First Grand Finale"' The final three sims were told to prepare for the final challenge, a run through a severe obstacle course with several twists and turns lurking inside. To celebrate making it to the finale, Suzy, Jamie, and Christopher were all rewarded with one last meal. After they were finished eating, they suited up and prepared for what was to come. At the course, the three were told to ready themselves and headed in. During the trials, Christopher was the first to fall as he ate a fire jelly bean and was burnt to ashes. After several runs and reruns through the course, which quickly got tiring, it was decided that whoever would finish it the fastest would survive and the loser would be forced to die. In the end, it was Suzy who finished and Jamie was killed. After her victory, Suzy was rewarded with her $150,000 prize and was shipped off to Isla Paradiso to live in luxury. Deaths: Christopher Steel and Jamie Jolina Hunger Games Champion: Suzy Strummer Screenshot-13.jpg|The 8 Season One contestants. Top 5.jpg|Top 5 Top 4.jpg|Top 4 (with various effects of jelly beans) Top 3.jpg|Top 3 Winner 1.jpeg|Suzy, Victor of Hunger Games 1